deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Video game battles: Multiplats vs exclusives
Video games are one of the best forms of entertainment. The technology changes, the graphics get better, but the fun stays the same. And through the years, many incredible charcters have been produced. But now these characters go head-to-head in an epic battle to decide who is... the deadliest warrior! Multiplatforms *In this case, the DB will be a Khajit, with claws and fangs. **lightning bolt, healing, Frost bolt, flames. Captain Price CoD4.jpg|Captain Price ScarH.jpg|SCAR_H M14EBR.png|M14 EBR Commandershepard.jpeg|Commander Shepard M8.jpeg|M8 Avenger M22.jpeg|M22 Eviscerator Dragonborn.jpeg|Dragonborn 310px-Steelsword.jpg|Steel Sword 180px-Dragon_Shout_Unrelenting_Force.jpg|VOICE ATTACK! Assassino.png|Ezio Sword of Altairpng.png|Sword of Altair ACB-HiddenBlade.jpg|Hidden Blade DFDF.jpg|Sub-zero Koriblade.jpeg|Kori Blade 240px-ChrisRedfieldRE5.jpg|Chris Redfield RE5MP5.jpg|MP5 Milkor MGL.jpg|Milkor MGL Exclusives Bowser.jpeg|Bowser Boswershell.jpeg|Bowser in his shell Giga Bowser.jpeg|Giga Bowser (which he will be able to briefly transform into) Link the hero of time.jpeg|Link Master Sword & Hylian Shield.jpg|Master sword and shield Hero's Bow (Twilight Princess).png|Hero's bow Bomb (Ocarina of Time).png|Bomb NathanDrake.jpg|Nathan Drake Ak47.jpg|AK-47 Marcus fenix.jpg|Marcus Fenix 30nkw02.jpg|Lancer Mk II Gnasher Shotgun.png|Gnasher shotgun Kratos.jpeg|Kratos Blade of exile render.png|Blades of Exile Blade of olympus render.jpg|Blade of Olympus Cestus render.png|Nemean Cestus Snake.jpeg|Snake Sad.jpg|AN-94 PSG1.jpg|PSG1 Strider Knives Fixed- HT-S Cord Black.jpeg|CQC knife Edges PLEASE MAKE YOUR EDGES CHARCTER EDGES LIKE THIS! (however, for magic 1 and 2 and modern 1 and 2 you don't have to use the same people. Also, please don't base your vote solely on the future warrior). Normal: Link v Ezio: This has been before. And I will vote for the same person I did before. The better trained, stealthier, more experienced, Ezio Auditore. EDGE: Multiplatform. Magic 1: Kratos vs Dragonborn: Both have huge arsenals of magic. Both have slain gods. But overall, I think the Dragonborn will make better decisions in battle instead of bull-rushing everything that moves. EDGE: Multiplatform. Magic 2: SZ v Bowser: Sub-zero has fought many enemies. And, while Giga bowser is like nothing he has ever fought, the fact that bowser gets his ass kicked regularly by a PLUMBER, well, yeah. EDGE: Multiplatform. Modern 1: Price v Snake: Price has had some of the best training on the planet. Yet, like the Dragonborn, Snake will make much better decisions in battle, and will sneak up behind Price. EDGE: Exclusives. Modern 2: Drake v Redfield: Going straight to the weapons, Drake has an obvious advanantage. While the Milkor is great, the MP5 has half the range of the AK and fires a much smaller cartridge. Also, Chris is famous for killing enemies who don't shoot back. EDGE: Exlusives. Future: Both of these guys overcame impossible odds, and unlike their main competitor, they both actually have a personality. EDGE: Even. The dragonborn's name is Z. The Battle He was the master of all. He controlled space. He controlled time. And he loved to see people fight. It was his greatest pleasure. He would resurrect and return them, after they fought. But first they had to fight. He moved through universes, searching for warriors. It took him a while. But eventually, he gathered the twelve greatest warriors of their time. He constructed an arena, of all different environments. Forests, deserts, cities, even a spaceship. And then, they all fought. “Where the hell are we?” Price asked, smoking a cigar. “I don’t know,” Shepard replied. The multiplatformers were in the forest section of the arena, “But I know we have to fight.” “Well in that case,” Price said, raising his rifle, “Who’s first?” “Calm down, my friend,” Ezio said, “We don’t fight each other. We have other enemies.” “Where are you pulling all this from?” Price said. “Weren’t you paying attention to the presentation?” Sub Zero asked. “What?” “That’s why you don’t know.” Z said, “We have six other enemies. The warrior of light. The koopa king. The ghost of sparta. The legendary COG. The solid snake. And the greatest treasure hunter ever.” “Wonderful.” Price said, “Well, I see we split up.” “Who put you in charge?” Sub-zero asked. “Do you have any experience in leading a team of men against a small army of PMC and winning?” “Also,” Ezio said, “Splitting up provides more oppurtunity for stealth.” “Yeah,” Price responded, “What he said.” “Well, I do prefer to fight alone,” Sub Zero said, “So, splitting up it is.” In the desert area: “Oh c’mon,” Drake said, “I hate the desert.” “Ah, stop whining,” Fenix retorted, “Go to the urban area, if you want to be comfy.” “Who are you again?” “A soldier. With training. Who doesn’t bitch about sand.” “Whatever.” ' '“What are our tactics?” Snake asked, “Link, you have any ideas?” Link simply stood there. “Wanted to see if the stories were true. Anyway, I do have a plan. We need to split up. Chances are they’ll be traveling in a group. If one of us sees them, we radio for the others, and we ambush them. Clean, efficient. No time wasted.” “That is a strategy for cowards!” Kratos said, “You hide behind every object you can see, rather than fight like a man. I slew the gods with my bare hands, and I did it without hiding.” “You randomly beat the life out of anything that moves.” Snake replied, “No strategy at all. You want glory, you use your strategy. You want to win, you use mine.” Exclusives: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png Multiplatformers: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png In the industrial area: “Fenix was right,” Drake said, “This place is nicer.” As he said this, Drake saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He took out his AK, and aimed, and saw a figure clad in white running across a rooftop. Drake started shooting, but the person bobbed and weaved and Drake was soon out of ammo. The hunter took out his .45 defender and climbed up onto the rooftop. He caught sight of Ezio pulling himself onto the roof of a 4-story apartment and took off after the assassin. The two people leapt across rooftops and rolled under any obstacles in their path. Ezio jumped from one rooftop to another, and landed on a clothesline. Drake shot at him, but the assassin ran across the line and Drake’s ammo was eventually depleted. The treasure hunter leapt onto the clothesline as well, and Ezio drew the sword of altiar, and swung at Drake. Drake jumped back and hit ezio’s hand, knocking away his sword, but lost his balance as he did so. He fell off the clothesline, but grabbed a windowsil as he plummeted toward the ground. Nathan swung through the window and into a room. As he looked around, he noticed fresh .45 ammo lying on the counter. “Sweet,” Drake said, and loaded a fresh clip into his pistol. “You won’t be needing that,” A voice behind him said, and a blade stabbed through the back of his throat. Drake coughed out blood, and fell to the floor. file:red.png. In the forest area: Price looked around in his scope for any enemies. He was defending from any flank attacks that might be coming. As he scouted around, he saw something slightly out of place. A... box. In the middle of a forest? Price had been trained that anything that could be a threat, was a threat. He put three rounds in the box before going to check it out with his SCAR. Inside the box, Snake felt very lucky. The rounds Price had sent had all narrowly missed him. He looked through a hole and saw the briton approaching him. Immediately, he leapt out of the box and shot at Price with his AN-94. The SAS commando dove for cover as the bullets kicked up dirt around him. Price hid behind a tree, and returned fire to Snake. The two continued to shoot at each other, until eventually, the two warriorsran out of ammo. Price drew his knife and leapt out from behind the tree... to find snake nowhere to be seen. He looked around the stealthy soldier, but couldn’t find snake. Just then, a sniper round pierces John’s chest and he falls to the ground file:blue.png. In the spaceship: Marcus Fenix and John Shepard were in their element. On a ship. Shooting things. Namely each other. The two space marines scrambled around the ship, firing their weapons. Niehter gained an edge. Shepard with his M8 avenger and Fenix his iconic Lancer MkII. However, eventually, Fenix decided to make a bold move. He leapt out from behind cover and sent a spray of bullets shepard’s way. Shepard ducked behind cover, and Fenix sprinted as fast as he could toward Shepard still firing. Hearing Fenix get close, Shepard exchanged his Avenger for an M22 Eviscerator. As Shepard loaded his weapon, he felt something cold press into the back of his neck. Click. Thinking fast, Shepard immedetialy spun around. Unfortunetaly for Shepard, Fenix also thought fast, and smashed his chainsaw bayonet into Shepard’s torso. Shepard coughed up blood, but as he did he pulled the trigger on his shotgun, sending Fenix flying. Shepard fell to his knees and died. Fenix sturggled to his feet, but fell flat on his face again. “Anya...” file:red.pngfile:blue.png Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts